


living the dream (sarcasm intended)

by JaneDoe33



Series: Stiles Whump [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Angst, Kidnapped Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets kidnapped. Stiles thinks he is losing it. So does everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Wake up, Stiles, there are waffles and pancakes! " His dad calls up the stairs.

 

Stiles blinks. Since when does his dad do the _cooking _?__

__

__He clatters down the stairs, determined to be upbeat and chirpy._ _

__

__His dad looks at him closely, ( but he is used to that by now. Both his dad and Scott often give him keen, searching looks these days. It's a thing . Like if they do it often enough he 'll suddenly spill all his secrets and fling himself weeping in their arms. Or at the very least , his problems will be emblazoned in bold letters on his forehead )_ _

__

__He mentally chastises himself for being uncharitable and plasters a wide fake smile on his face. Chipper. Upbeat. He can do this._ _

__

__He tells his dad all about the funny exchange between Coach Finstock and Greenberg and then helps himself to as much food as he can manage without wanting to hurl. Since that quantity is still miniscule, his dad looks narrowly at his almost empty plate, but doesn't comment._ _

__

__At school, the pointing and whispering start as soon as he enters, but he is used to that now too. Someone ( cough, cough _Jackson _) had started the rumour that he had OD'd and _that's _why he had spent a week in hospital. The first day back, Jackson and his douchebag minions had strolled upto him , smirking and asked what it had been like ( Stiles was too dumbfounded to answer ) but then Scott had growled ( actually _growled _like he is freaking Wolverine ) and they had backed off. So after that, his classmates contented themselves with whispering among themselves from a distance. Stiles can feel their eyes on his back as he walks down the hallway. He tells himself he doesn't care._______ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scott joins him at lacrosse practice. Suddenly he looks across the field and groans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" What ? " said Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Derek Hale came to watch the game too ," says Scott, giving him a wide fake grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What? Where? "   says Stiles , head whipping around, squinting at the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not where Coach can see him ," says Scott shortly , heaving his bag over his shoulder. Finstock blows the whistle and he heads for the locker room. Stiles jogs along beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But why is he lurking in the woods ? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's Derek Hale. Does he need a reason?  " says Scott, shrugging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is there a new supernatural threat in town ? " says Stiles , heart speeding up. "Maybe there's --"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles, relax, if there were really anything wrong, I'm sure he would tell us-- "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, because he has such stellar communication skills. Imparting vital information at the right time has always been been one of his strong points," Stiles snorts.  
His fingers shake slightly. He bends over his bag to hide it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scott looks at him with concern. ( Damn freaky werewolf senses ) ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, I'm sure everything is fine, but I'll check with Derek, okay? Don't worry ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles grins at him half- heartedly and they enter class together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Late again , Mr Stilinski, Mr McCall? I'm afraid it's detention for you again,Mr Stilinski. Mr McCall,be seated. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But--!" begins Scott ,incensed. Stiles steps on his foot. He looks sideways at Stiles and closes his mouth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't bother," mutters Stiles as they sit down. "There's no point. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scott doesn't look pleased ,but then he looks slightly dazed and Stiles looks up to see Allison enter. He bites back a grin. ( See? Not bitter at all. He is fine. ) Predictably ,Harris says nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" We have a quiz today, " says Harris ,striding forward and handing out papers. "I assume , we 'll have no more dramatics from you, Mr Stilinski ? " The class tittered. Stiles stares straight ahead. He is not going to show weakness in front of Harris. (Well, none, other than swooning like a Victorian heroine, which he already did last time. )_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stiles was _sick _, " says Scott ,incredulously. "It wasn't his fault ".___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If you are quite done defending your girlfriend, Mr McCall, " says Harris , sardonically, " Perhaps we can get on with the test. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Drop it , Scott, " whispers Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That was totally unfair. " whispers Scott furiously , later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" How did it go? The test? " , asked Stiles. He doesn't want to talk about this any longer. He doesn't want to even think about it. Thinking about this sort of thing too long sends him to weird dark places in his mind and he would rather not have to claw his way out again, thanks. Scott glares at him ,gaze softening when he sees how strained Stiles looks , and wisely drops it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They are driving home in Stiles' jeep ,when they see Derek Hale step out of the trees directly in their path, seemingly out of nowhere. Stiles slams on the brakes and they screech to a halt , an inch from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Jesus _, Derek," says Stiles, heart beating violently ." Give a guy some warning. "___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek smirks , then looks slightly guilty. Of course,i nstead of apologising like a normal person , he looks more like a serial killer than ever, as he says shortly, "We have a problem . "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh? " Says Stiles , brightly. " Other than you actively trying to kill us , you mean ? By causing a three car pile up in the middle of the road ? Because I have to say, as murder methods go , snapping our necks would have been simpler. Less collateral damage too.  "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Derek glares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" So what is the problem, Derek? "  Asks Scott ,s eemingly torn between amusement at Stiles and annoyance at Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fairies," says Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So let me get this straight, " says Stiles. " Woodland creatures, sparkly wings. They are real and we need to worry about them ? Question:  Why did noone tell us about them before and also _why _do we need to worry about them now ? "______________

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"They are powerful, " shrugs Derek. "And hungry. They are believed to have run out of energy sources which is why they became a problem very recently. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Whole sentences, Derek? We ll make something of you yet. But there is still a long way to go ,my friend. For instance, what exactly do you mean by energy sources ?"______________

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Souls. Human emotions,"says Derek bluntly."They feed off them. This lot moved into our territory recently according to Deaton. Which means they'll be looking for hosts. So be careful. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Careful, how?" asks Scott , ungrammatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"They are attracted to strong emotion, especially negative ones, " says Derek unemotionally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well, that's great, " says Stile,slightly hysterically." So all we have to do is stay on an even emotional keel.  At all times. Without a break. No problem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wait, what happens if they do feed on us? " asks Scott._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You die," says Derek simply." Or they take over your mind completely. It depends.  "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________With that, Derek melts into the trees again, leaving them gaping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________" Can you _believe _him ? "  says Stiles , finding his voice again. "Without so much as a by-your -leave!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"We need to talk to Deaton," says Scott , solemnly. "He should know more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They get back in the jeep and drive home, in silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is running, his lungs burning, heart feeling like like it's about to beat out of his chest. He is running for his life, and he knows that he _needs to get away _, but he can't see where he is going in the dark and it's only a matter of time before he trips. Because that's what Stiles _does _, as the only useless puny barely-member of the pack and then someone else, Derek usually, has to save his scrawny ass . If only he could remember what he is running _from _, but his thoughts seem to be scattered, he can't quite collect them, he can't _think _which is a no- good very bad thing since the only thing in which he seems to have a passable level of competence is Figuring Things Out.________

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His head is spinning. He knows he is going to pass out soon but before that he needs to find a good hiding place. He knocks into a tree, falls flat on his face and slithers head-first down a slope of dead leaves and mud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles wakes up, gasping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The thing with the fae had gone south quickly. Derek had been captured almost immediately and Scott had tried to negotiate but had been rebuffed ( that is, he had been flung twenty feet in the air and had concussed himself on a tree) . Oddly enough, they didn't go after the rest of the pack. They seemed content with the alpha. (Stiles still can't figure out why. He expected them to at least see the pack as a threat , but they seemed least interested. Of course, it's possible they don't find the pack threatening because _they can't be found _. Not even wolfy noses can detect their scent. It's as if they literally vanished into thin air . )___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Erica, Isaac and Boyd are slinking around school like lost puppies with their tails between their legs (Stiles is under a lot of stress , okay, he is allowed a few bad dog jokes , see what he did there, _har har _), Scott alternates between worrying about Allison and worrying about Derek and Stiles - well, Stiles is fine. Compared to the rest of them, that is. He is so fine he is doing all his studying plus chores plus pack research. So he hasn't been sleeping or eating much , it's not that big a deal. It's just that he _can't _sleep even when he is deathly tired and he hardly ever feels hungry. In any case, the time wasted doing that can be spent researching ways to A) find Derek and B) rescue Derek assuming he is found (alive. Stiles winces)._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Deaton tries to teach Stiles to " use the pack bond". Apparently this would help him find Derek. Deaton is , as always, annoyingly vague about the details. Given that Stiles is so tired these days he can barely see straight and Deaton is his usual enigmatic self , the sessions go about as well as can be expected.  
After one specially frustrating session, Stiles goes to Derek's loft. The bare boards stand out starkly in the sunlight. The rooms have barely any personal effects. Prison cells are more colourful than this place. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A jacket lies on a chair, carelessly thrown over the back of it ( as if Derek was expecting to come back soon, Stiles thinks with a pang. ) It's heavier than he expects when he picks it up, brown leather gleaming darkly in the late sun, disturbing dust motes in the air. He presses his face to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stiles , still holding the jacket, sits down heavily on the bed. Suddenly his legs feel like they can't support him any longer. He _misses _Derek. He lies down, pressing his nose into the leather. If he concentrates , he thinks he can smell Derek. Looks like the rest of the pack is rubbing off on him, he thinks with a tired smirk.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He is just resting. He is not going to sleep in Derek's bed. Apart from that being all levels of creepy , Derek would rip his throat out. With his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles sleeps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He dreams he is tied up in a basement , hands shackled to the ceiling. Blood is trickling down his face and he is _starving _but he knows there will be no food today or the day after. His stomach growls. He is waiting for _her _to come back ---_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stiles wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. He calls Scott._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" I know where Derek is. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Derek comes to, painfully, squinting in the dim light. He can't quite remember where he is or how he'd got there.

 

"Awake finally, Derek?" She drawls, perched on a barrel, gun across her knees. She polishes the gun meticulously, taking her time with each stroke.

Dully, Derek blinked. It all came back now. He is aware of a distant pounding at the back of his head, but he feels detached somehow, like this is happening to someone else, quite removed from him. He is aware he should be thinking of a way to get out but he feels too tired to care.

Dimly, he is conscious of leather boots hitting the ground and then stalking over to him. He doesn't look up.

 

Kate puts a finger under his chin and forces up his head. She frowns.

"Broken already? " She says softly. "But we were having so much fun, Derek. We'd only just gotten started."

She lets go of him. He lets his head hang forward, chin on chest. _Don't draw attention to yourself, do whatever she tells you to do, you can't fight this, you can't fight this-- ___

__"Lets see if this wakes you up, shall we? " In that same soft voice. He stares fixedly at a nail on the ground. Only his shoulders stiffen, bracing for what he knows is coming._ _

__A flash of light, a jolt of electricity and he is aware of a distant screaming, muscles bunching and knotting together, before he realises the sound is coming from him. Who else would it be? There were just he and Kate in there, noone else, noone else like always, she had made sure of that..._ _

__To his relief he feels a blackness gathering at the edge of his mind. A few seconds more and this would be over. Well, for a while. His eyelids flutter._ _

__"Not so fast, Derek, " She whispers, close to his ear. "Don't you know it's rude to pass out when someone's talking to you? " He blinks blearily at her and says nothing. There is a taste of metal in his mouth. He coughs and feels something trickling down his chin._ _

__

__Dimly he is conscious of her coming at him with the taser again but he doesn't feel it because this time, he really does pass out._ _


End file.
